The present invention relates generally to assembly processes and, more particularly, to a method for preventing computer down time.
Computers run many critical systems. It is typical in these critical systems to use two identical computers to reduce the probability of system failure. A primary computer runs the critical system, while a secondary computer acts as a back up computer in case the primary computer fails.
One example of this is the painting process in an assembly plant. A sequencer/re-sequencer (ASR) changes the order of vehicles in an assembly plant between the paint shop and final assembly. The computers responsible for running the ASR need to access a single database. In order to insure that either computer is capable of running the ASR, the primary computer will occasionally back-up the database to the secondary computer. This is done so that the secondary computer is capable of running the ASR if the primary computer fails. Unfortunately, if the secondary computer fails, the primary computer can not back-up the database to the secondary computer. This results in the primary computer experiencing a fatal error causing the ASR to become inoperative.
The disadvantages associated with conventional data storage techniques have made it apparent that a new technique for preventing computer down time is needed. The new technique should be able to back up computer data during secondary computer failure. The new technique should also allow primary computer to function during secondary computer failure.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved and reliable means for preventing computer down time, particularly in the painting process for consumer products. Another object of the invention is to back up computer data during a secondary computer failure.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, a method for preventing computer down time is provided. In one aspect of the invention, a method for preventing computer down time, particularly relative to painting processes for vehicles, includes dividing the order into groups based on color, painting them in color order, and then sequencing them into the original build order. Between each different color, a paint purging process occurs.
A primary computer is used to control the entire process. To insure continuous function, a secondary computer is provided in the event of primary computer failure. The functional status of the secondary computer is constantly monitored. As long as the secondary computer is functional, the primary computer will update the secondary computer. If the secondary computer is not functional, the primary computer updates itself.
The present invention achieves an improved and reliable means for preventing computer down time. Also, the present invention is advantageous in that it allows the primary computer to function during secondary computer failure.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.